Ed Edd N Eddy and The Great Minecraft Adventure
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: after being sucked into Ed's computer the Eds find themselves in the blockey world of minecraft and now they must survive the night and find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

It was and dark and stormy night in peach creek and inside the Ed's house they where on Ed's computer looking at some minecraft hunger game's videos.

"Boy this looks awesome" said Eddy skywalker

"um Author to can please stop now with star wars stuff this is a different story" said Edd

"oh sorry but remember you get back to the star wars galaxy on weekends" said the author.

"right so anyway I got to admit this game looks really cool" said Edd

"boy I wish i can go into that game so I can pet the chickens" said Ed

"yeah right like where ever go into that game" said Eddy.

Just then outside lighting manage to struck Ed's power line and the electricity surge through the lines and it went into Ed's computer and suddenly a portal came out of Ed's computer and the eds got sucked in and into cyberspace and also they where also going fast faster then the speed of light then they blacked out.

Later with just Eddy

Eddy was on top of a hill and he was also waking up.

"oh man my aching head" said Eddy then he sat up and looked around

"what the where am I" said Eddy then Eddy looked at his hands and saw that they where blockey.

"ah what the heck happen to my hands the square and blockey wait a second every thing is blockey even the sun is blockey" said Eddy

then Eddy got up and walked down the hill and down into a plains biome. While unknown to him on top of another hill a figure was watching him.

"hmm looks like there is another victim for me to haunt" said the unknown figure then he disappeared.

**alright here's a new story if you liked it review please.**


	2. Chapter 2 avoiding monsters

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

It has been a couple minutes since Eddy had woken up in this weird blocky world and so far he was stumped.

"Boy this is weird I mean their are floating islands in the sky and their are random caves and I just know that I saw this place before and I also need to know where lumpy and shock head are" said Eddy.

Soon after walking for five minutes Eddy was soon resting beside a tree in a forest biome and the sun was just starting to set.

"boy I've been here for 15 minutes and I am tired man I wish I was at home and scam the other kids but of course I'm in this stupid oh well at least the sunset looks nice" said Eddy

"groan"

"what was that" said Eddy

"grrr"

"what the" said Eddy

then three zombies suddenly came into view and they where coming right at Eddy and Eddy got up.

"what the heack are these things" said Eddy

"groan"

"I'm outta of here" said Eddy.

Then Eddy started running with the zombie's right behind him then a arrow nearly hit him.

"what the skeletons with arrows now I seen everything" said Eddy as he almost got hit with another arrow.

Then suddenly a spider came out of the woods and so did the creeper.

"ah great anyone else is joining in killing Eddy night" said Eddy

then a random villager came out

"yes I'm here to kill you unknown Stanger and I'll kill if my name isn't villager 14" said villager 14

then the three zombies attacked villager 14 and turned the villager into a zombie villager. Then Eddy ran as fast as he can with the mobs right behind him then Eddy suddenly fell off a cliff and landed on a squid.

"ow" said the squid

"hay thanks for breaking my fall" said Eddy

"don't mention it" said the squid

then Eddy got off the squid and onto land then Eddy looked up the cliff and did a raspberry to the mobs.

"ah try to get me now creeps" said Eddy

then Eddy walked away and went into a snow biome then Eddy notice some lights up ahead.

"what's that" said Eddy

then Eddy ran to the edge of another cliff and he looked and saw a house with a garden that has a heart in the middle of it and he also notice someone sleeping on the bed in the house he couldn't tell who it was but it looked like a cat. Then Eddy carefully climb down the cliff and notice a cave with a sign next to it that say's Stampy's first shelter.

"Stampy who Stampy oh well I'm beat I better give this Stampy person a good investigation of this bed" said Eddy then Eddy got in the cave and got on the bed and fell asleep.

**here's the next chapter for you and also on Saturdays or Sunday's I'll be working on my Ed wars the empire strikes back story. and I bet you know who's goanna to appear in the next chapter if you liked please review, **


	3. Chapter 3 meeting the cake loving cat

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

**The next morning**

Eddy was still sleeping in Stampy's first shelter when suddenly he woke up to hear someone's voice outside.

"ah what a beautiful day inside Stampy's lovely world" said the voice

"what the heack going on out their" Eddy.

Then Eddy got up from the bed and got out of Stampy's first shelter and looked towards a balcony that was connected to the cat's room now this wasn't any cat this was the famous youtuber known as Stampy and inside Stampy's bedroom Stampy was eating his breakfast which was a cake.

"that was a good cake Lee" said Stampy to L for Lee who was his bear friend and Lee just waved it off.

"come on Lee let's go to the love garden" said Stampy then he and Lee walked out of his room through his hallway and through his chest storage room and his crafting room and into his love garden.

"okay Lee today where going to add Ed Edd n Eddy in minecraft for letting us join his story wait a second Lee do you see that" said Stampy as he notice Eddy standing outside his shelter. and lee nodded as he notice him.

"uh ho" said Eddy

"um excuses me sir" said Stampy

"yah" said Eddy as he was getting ready to make a run for it.

"who are you" said Stampy

"well I'm Eddy" said Eddy

"oh nice to meet you Eddy I'm Stampy and this is my friend L for Lee but you can call him Lee" said Stampy

"um yah sure" said Eddy

"um can I ask something" said Stampy

"sure" said Eddy

"what where doing in my shelter and how did you get into my lovely world" said Stampy

"well I don't know how I Got here all's I remember that I was with my friends in Ed's room checking out some awesome minecraft hunger game videos then poof I'm in this strange blocky world" said Eddy

"so your saying that you got teleported into minecraft" said Stampy

"wait I'm in minecraft wow I never excepted this" said Eddy. Then suddenly Eddy's stomach started growling.

"Oh your hungry why don't you come inside and have a cake snack" said Stampy

"a cake count me in" said Eddy

then Eddy, Stampy and Lee went into Stampy's house while unaware the figure was watching them on top of Stampy's theater.

"so the new mortal has met the kitty cat look's like I'm goanna need some help" said the figure as he suddenly disappeared.

**well here's the next Chapter and will Eddy find Edd and Ed. will we find out who this mysteries figure is and will Stampy get a dog find out in the next chapter. Like/review **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

**Later inside Stampys house in his kitchen.**

Eddy, Stampy and Lee has just finish eating a cake and soon Stampy and Eddy where talking.

"so you came by being sucked into your friends computer" said Stampy

"yah pretty much" said Eddy

"wow that's cool" said Stampy

"yah from your view but it's not I don't know how to get home" said Eddy

"well I'm sorry to hear that" said Stampy

"yah I just wish I was home and getting jawbreakers" said Eddy

"hay I got an idea why don't we go to my fun land and play some of my game's" said Stampy

"you own a fun land?" asked Eddy

"yes and I got the most interesting game's that you'll ever seen" said Stampy

"sweet let's go there" said Eddy

"right come on Lee to the fun land" said Stampy

**Meanwhile in a hidden base inside of a mountain.**

Stampy's arch nemeses Hit the target was sitting in his office planning his next plan to steal Stampy's dogs.

"hmm maybe when he's at his fun land I'll steal the dogs no that won't work ah maybe I can steal them when he's asleep at night no then I would have to deal with those mobs how am I going to get the dogs and take over the world" said Hit the target.

"I got an idea" said a voice

then hit the target looked up and saw a figure standing in front of his desk. with the Steve skin except for fact that he had only white eye's with no pupils.

"who are you" said hit the target

"my name is herobrine" said herobrine

"herobrine?" said hit the target

"yes and I got a plan to help you get what you desire" said herobrine.

"I don't work with anyone" said Hit the target.

Then herobrine suddenly punched Hit the target in the face and grabs him by the throat.

"listen here if you don't help me I will torture you and then kill you and this time you will stay in the nether clear" said Herobrine

"okay, okay I'll help you" said hit the target.

Then herobrine released him

"good now here's my plan" said herobrine.

**Meanwhile back with Eddy**

He and Stampy and Lee had just entered Stampy's fun land

"Whoa look at this place" said Eddy

"yah it's a pretty site isn't it" said Stampy

"yeah it's a site alright so what game are we playing " said Eddy

"will I was thinking a game of water rush" said Stampy

"water what" said Eddy

"oh it's game were you simply have to get to the top and pull a leaver while avoiding some optical" said Stampy

"that sound's easy" said Eddy

"well actually it isn't you see you have to get past water and pistons and arrows that will push you back into the water" said Stampy

"arrows" said Eddy

"don't worry it's completely safe" said Stampy

"good enough for me now let's play" said Eddy.

Then Eddy and Stampy and Lee walk to the water rush game and Stampy went to the sushi restaurant aka the controls for the game. Then he started the game's and Eddy and Lee raced through the first floor while avoiding water coming out from dispenser's. Then they both swam up some water then on to the second floor where pistons where pushing in and out blue wool but Lee and Eddy quickly got past it. And manage to get to the final floor and they rush through the floor but suddenly Lee got hit by arrows and fell off the floor and into the pool of water below but Edd ran to the leaver pushed it down and Stampy fell through the chair and into some water.

"yes I win" said Eddy

"good job Eddy" said Stampy

"yeah I'm just the man that wins" said Eddy

"okay don't be a show off uh ho" said Stampy

"what" said Eddy

"the sun's going down" said Stampy

"oh" said Eddy

"we should leave before the mobs show up" said Stampy

"okay let's go" said Eddy as they left.

**well here's the next chapter if you liked this story then like/reveiw**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

Soon Eddy, Stampy and Lee where making there way back to Stampy's house and it was already dark. But just before they past the pick a pet shop a creeper suddenly appeared behind them and the creeper started hissing.

"ah it's a creeper get him Lee get him" said Stampy

then Lee brought out his diamond sword and charged at the creeper and swung his sword at it. But the creeper dodge and kicked Lee in the stomach making him fall down and creeper started to close in on him.

Lee don't worry buddy I'll save you" said Stampy

"Stampy behind you" said Eddy.

Then Stampy turn around and saw four creepers behind him and Eddy look to the left and saw seven creeper's coming and soon they where surrounded by creepers and the creepers where about to blow when suddenly.

"stop don't harm them" said a shadowy figure

and just like that the creepers stop and looked at the shadowy figure who was on top of Stampy's hot bun's. Then the creeper's bowed down and the figured jumped down and walked towards the three confused people. But Eddy recognized him.

"Ed" said Eddy

"hi Eddy" said Ed

"what are you doing with these green four legged armless creature's" said Eddy

"oh I'm there leader" said Ed

"what?" said Stampy, Eddy and Lee

"yep I'm their leader" said Ed

"your the leader of the creeper's" said Stampy

"how did that happen" said Eddy.

"well it's hard to say but I can tell you in this flashback" said Ed

* * *

**flash back **

Ed was going through the portal and all he was seeing was lighting everywhere and it reminded him of one of his movie's and it felt awesome until he notice that he was falling from the sky and he notice he falling rabidly towards the ground.

Meanwhile down in the creeper hang out.

The creepers where talking about what they did last night mostly stalking and blowing up minecraftians and there building. Then the creeper leader came out of his room and walked towards the watering hole. Then the leader heard some screaming he looked around until suddenly Ed crashed on top of him accidently killing the leader. The other creepers looked at Ed and spoke to each other until all of them bowed down to him.

"cool" said Ed

**Flash back ends**

* * *

"and that's how I became their leader" said Ed

"so your in control of them" said Lee

"yep hay a chicken" said Ed as he saw a chicken and ran at it. Then Eddy, Stampy and Lee and creepers looked at each other then Stampy and one of the creeper's handshake each other.

"boy this is a big change creepers where are enemy's now their our friends " said Lee

"yeah and what's better one of my friends are here now all we need to do is find Edd" said Eddy.

* * *

**okay here is the next Chapter if you liked it then like/review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

**the Next morning**

Eddy and Ed got out from their guest rooms and they both stretch.

"boy beds are comfy right Ed" said Eddy

"yah Eddy" said Ed.

Then Ed's stomach growled

"I'm hungry Eddy" said Ed

"don't worry lumpy will just go to kitchen and make up something" said Eddy.

Soon Eddy and Ed made their way to the kitchen and grab some pork chops from a chest and they ate the pork chops.

"that was good Eddy" said Ed

"I know that Ed by the way where are those creepers" said Eddy

"they said they needed a dark place to rest in the day" said Ed

"oh" said Eddy.

Then suddenly Stampy burst into the room looking as worried as ever.

"what's up Stampy" said Eddy

"guys I need your help something terrible has happen" said Stampy

"what" said Ed

"my dogs and my cat are gone" said Stampy

"gasp" said Eddy and Ed

"and I know who took them" said Stampy

"who" said Eddy

"my arch enemy hit the target" said Stampy

"hit the who?" said Eddy

"well you see hit the target was a person that came into my world and try's to steal my dogs he even try to take my cat mittens now he stole all my dogs and my cat we got to get them back" said Stampy

"how we don't even know where he is" said Eddy

"maybe he's near the creeper hang out" said Ed

"what are you talking about Ed" said Eddy

"well right next to the creeper hang out there is a mountain that has a sign on it that says hit the target's base" said Ed

"okay where going to the creeper hang out and will save my pet's" said Stampy.

**meanwhile in hit the target's base**

All of Stampy's dogs and his cat where in cages and so was Edd.

"you did good hit the target" said herobrine

"why thanks" said hit the target

"but can you stand right there" said herobrine

"sure" said hit the target.

Suddenly herobrine pushed a button and a trap open under hit the target's feet and he fell through and into a cage.

"what are you doing" said hit the target

"well you see your no longer any use to me and seeing how you always fail I'm goanna take care of them my shelf" said herobrine

"but I wanted to do that" said hit the target

"to bad" said herobrine. Then Herobrine disappeared leaving hit the target in his prison.

**looks like a big battle coming up and coming up in the next chapter something really big is coming. so like/review please**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

Eddy, Ed and Stampy where walking towards the creeper hang out to figure out strategy. To save Stampy's dogs and cat and unknown to them Edd.

"so Ed how far how we from the hangout" said Stampy

"yah Ed my feet our starting to hurt" said Eddy

"don't worry Eddy where just about here" said Ed as he showed them a cave entrance.

"It's in there?" asked Stampy.

"Yes follow me" said Ed

Eddy, Stampy and Ed walked into the cave. As they walked deeper into the cave they can see a light in the distance. They walked towards the light and once they reached it. They saw millions of creepers either drinking milk, eating gunpowder, playing whack a Steve or talking in creeper langue and in the middle of the floor was a carpet shaped like a creeper.

"Here it is pretty cool huh" said Ed

"so this where the creepers go" said Stampy

"yeah, yeah, yeah amazing. But here's the question how are we going to beat this hit the target guy I mean look at that mountain" said Eddy.

"like this Eddy" said Ed as he pulled out a whistle and blew on it.

The creepers immdetitly stopped what they where doing and they all got in line like an army.

"okay boys where going with plan x" said Ed

the creepers immdetitly nodded and they started forming into a giant creeper robot and the robot broke through the roof and gave a loud hiss that could be heard for miles.

"That's your plan" said Stampy

"yes and this one" said Ed.

Suddenly Ed reached out of his pocket a costume a costume that knows to dearly.

"Ed why do have that here" said Eddy

"you mean my monster costume I found it in Edd closet locked up for some reason" said Ed as he put it on and was about to put his mask on.

"you might want to run" said Eddy

"why?" said Stampy

"trust just do it" said Eddy.

Ed then put the mask on and he grew the same sized as the creeper robot and became. Edzilla and unlike last time Edzilla looked different instead of tentacle feet he had three footed feet and instead of pinchers for his hands he now had three fingered hand and finally he didn't have bug eye's on top of his head now he had regular eye's. Edzilla roared a mix Godzilla and tyrannosaurs rex (from Jurassic park) sound. Then Edzilla and the creeper robot started walking towards the base and as they did each step they took shook the ground and their feet crushed tree's like twigs. Inside the mountain base herobrine was sitting down on his new thrown when suddenly he felt the room shaking.

"what the" said herobrine

herobrine then open up a portal angst the wall. He looked into it and saw Edzilla and the creeper robot headed straight towards the base.

"Seems like that cat and his friends have big friends no matter I'll just introduce them to my pet. Oh killer" said herobrine.

A large end portal suddenly open and a big ender dragon came out and looked at herobrine and rubbed it's head angst him.

"okay listen killer see those two giant creature's I want you to destroy them" said herobrine

then ender dragon nodded. Herobrine soon open another portal and that leads outside and the dragon went through it. the dragon flew in the air and landed in the front of the two titans. The dragon roared at them and raised it's wings. Edzilla roared back at it and the creeper robot hissed at it to. The dragon charged at Edzilla and knocked him off his feet and bit down on his shoulder the creeper bot just simply punched the dragon off and dragon crashed to the ground. But the dragon and Edzilla got back up getting ready for a battle the minecraft will remember.

**dramatic cliffhanger in the next chapter a clash of titans will happen along with a rescue. like/ review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I. don't own minecraft. Minecraft is own by Notch and mojang and Ed Edd n Eddy owned by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

As Edzilla and the creeper robot battled the ender dragon. Eddy and Stampy where sneaking into the base through the back door.

"I can't believe how easy it was to get in here" said Eddy

"well your friend is giving hit the target a distraction" said Stampy

"yeah whatever let's just find your dogs and cat" said Eddy

"okay I think we should go that way" said Stampy as he pointed towards a hallway.

"Why that way" said Eddy

"well it's the only hallway" said Stampy

"well then let's go" said Eddy.

**Meanwhile outside **

Edzilla and the creeper bot continue to fight the dragon. Edzilla looked at the creeper robot and roared as if talking to it. And the creeper robot simply ran up to the dragon and blew up right next to it. The dragon roared in pain as the creeper bot turn back into normal creepers. The creepers ran away back to the hangout. and Edzilla using the opportunity ran at the dragon and pushed the dragon back with his body. The dragon slammed onto the ground but quickly got back up the dragon roared and flew at Edzilla. Edzilla then hit the dragon with his tail and then grabbed the dragon and using his giant hands he ripped the dragons wings off severely hurting the ender dragon. Edzilla then grabbed and lifted up the dragon by neck and tail and threw it angst the base. The impact shook the base and Edzilla used his chunky puff breath to kill the dragon instantly . Edzilla made a victorious roar.

**Inside the base**

Eddy and Stampy had found themselves in the prison room where the dogs and cat and Edd where.

"here they are" said Stampy

"and there's shock head what's he doing here" said Eddy

"I don't know but it looks like he's unconscious" said Stampy

"oh well come on let's get them out of here" said Eddy

"don't worry I'm on it" said Stampy as he brought out a diamond pickaxe and broke the bars.

"okay let's go" said Eddy.

"Your not going anywhere" said a menacing voice

Stampy and Eddy turned around towards the hallway and saw herobrine standing there with a diamond axe.

"oh my gosh it's herobrine" said Stampy

"who" said Eddy

"herobrine he's the ghost of minecraft" said Stampy

"a ghost" said Eddy

"yes" said Stampy

"Enough!" yelled herobrine

Eddy and Stampy stopped talking and watched as fire came out in front of him.

Edd got up and walked up to Eddy.

"Eddy I got an idea" whispered Edd

"really what is it?" asked Eddy

"you see that weird rectangular portal looking thing" said Edd

"yeah" said Eddy

" here's my plan lead herobrine to the portal and once he shoots his fire at you move out of the way and that fire should activate the portal and suck it right in it" said Edd

"oh I see okay I got this" said Eddy.

Herobrine closed in on Stampy with his diamond axe and was about to chop him when suddenly Eddy tapped his shoulder. Herobrine turned around and Eddy through a cake in his face.

"hey Stampy look a face cake" said Eddy

Edd faced palmed over Eddy bad pun.

Herobrine suddenly burned the cake off his face and looked at Eddy angrily.

"Your going to pay for that" said Herobrine

"oh yeah I bet you can't hit me" said Eddy

"I bet I can" said herobrine.

Herobrine shot fire at Eddy but Eddy dodge and dodge again until he got in front of the portal. Eddy gave herobrine a raspberry and herobrine shot lighting at him Eddy dodge and the lighting hit the portal and activated it and purple swirls through out the portal. Herobrine suddenly got sucked in but looked at Eddy and Edd before was fully in.

"I get you one day Edd and Eddy" said herobrine

Herobrine was soon sucked in fully into the portal and the portal exploded.

"well that ends that" said Stampy

"let's get out of here" said Edd

"hmm I wonder what happen to that hit the target guy" said Eddy

**inside the prison cell**

"hello anybody there somebody get me out I got to go to the bathroom" said herobrine.

**here's another chapter to you all sorry if I haven't been updated this story I've just been busy. Like/review.**


End file.
